Honest Rehabilitation
by TitanWolf
Summary: Applejack is trusted by Princess Celestia to help an injured unicorn recover from a magical accident that blinded him in his left eye and wounded his face. But some things are not truly what they seem as something dark and evil lurks in Equestria.


**Honest Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"Remind me again why you needed all of us here Twilight," Applejack said, the purple unicorn looked at the blonde earth pony and smiled.

"It's as I said in my letter Applejack," Twilight replied, in a matter-of-fact voice. "Princess Celestia is bringing an important pony to Ponyville, and, as the bearers of the Elements of Harmony it is our duty to welcome them."

"So just who is this pony?" the two were joined by Rainbow Dash, who suddenly dropped to the ground seemingly out of nowhere, causing them to jump slightly.

It was at that moment the three mares were joined by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie, who had brought a large chocolate cake, not a surprise to them really. "Yes darling, please enlighten us," Rarity said musically.

"I'd love to girls, but I don't know," Twilight replied.

"Aw come on!" Pinkie whined, setting the cake down. "I need to know so I can write their name on the cake!"

Twilight fought the urge to face hoof. "I mean I don't know, because Princess Celestia didn't tell me,"

"I wonder why?" Fluttershy chimed in quietly.

The discussion fell into silence as the six looked to see the chariot of the sun princess moving across the sky, pulled by two Pegasus guards. The group approached when it touched the ground and the Alicorn stepped down, followed by a dark blue unicorn wearing a black jacket with the hood pulled up, his Cutie Mark was a black star outlined in red. "Hello my little ponies," Celestia said, as she turned to the unicorn. "This is Darkstar."

The Mane Six went around introducing themselves one by one. Darkstar looked down. "Hello," he muttered, before the princess softly nudged him.

"It's alright, you can show them," she said.

Darkstar turned his head away and pulled the hood down to reveal a shaggy brown mane. He sighed softly before turning his head. The six fought back gasps at the sight. His left eye was clouded over and the skin was burned, the flesh was cracked and weeping. He quickly pulled the hood back up and walked back to the carriage.

"What happened to the poor dear?" Rarity asked.

"An accident at Canterlot, a new spell Darkstar was learning to master backfired," Celestia said, looking towards the blue unicorn. "His face will heal, but I'm afraid he's going to be blind in his left eye, but the real damage is to his self-esteem."

"What do you mean princess?" Twilight asked, fearing the answer.

"The accident left him emotionally hurt as well as physically, he's afraid his injury will cause other ponies to shun and ostracize him," she said. "He's also forsworn using any magic, he blames it for the loss of his eye."

"That's horrible!" Twilight exclaimed.

Celestia nodded. "That's why I want him to stay here in Ponyville to get better," she said, looking down at them "He's going to need someone to help him recover, and someone not afraid to tell him the truth. That's why I'm asking you to help him Applejack. Can you do it?"

The earth pony nodded. "I'll try my hardest princess," she replied.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Applejack," she said, before walking over to the carriage to talk to Darkstar. The six mares watched as the unicorn only nodded before grabbing his saddlebags from the carriage as princess Celestia climbed in. "It has been good seeing you my little ponies, farewell."

The group was silent, not really knowing what to say until a cry drew their combined attention. "Applejack!" the seven ponies turned to see Apple Bloom running full gallop towards them before skidding to a halt, unfortunately the momentum didn't, sending her tumbling head over hooves into Darkstar, knocking the unicorn down. Standing up Apple Bloom dusted herself off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Apple Bloom's words died in her throat as Darkstar sat up. His hood had fallen down revealing his face, and before he could pull it up the filly screamed and began to run away when she was stopped by Applejack grabbing her bow. "You apologize right now!" she exclaimed, dropping the filly on the ground.

Darkstar pulled his hood up and turned away, hanging his head. Apple Bloom frown and mentally kicked herself. "I'm sorry I screamed at you," she said.

The unicorn turned to look at her. "Its ok," he said. "I'm used to it by now."

Apple Bloom felt a wave of sadness come over her at the unicorn's hurt expression, she opened her mouth to say something but; was cut off by Applejack. "Well we can't just stand here talking all day. Let me show you where you'll be staying," she said, turning to trot away, Darkstar followed after her and Apple Bloom.

* * *

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres was quiet, the two earth ponies didn't know the best way to start a conversation with the unicorn, and didn't want him to feel left out if they started talking to each other. Fortunately for them, Darkstar spoke first. "So where are we going?" he asked.

Applejack silently thanked Celestia. "We're taking you to out apple farm, Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family supplies apples to Ponyville, Canterlot, and all the way to Manehattan and Fillydelphia," she said, as the farm came into view Applejack spotted the familiar sight of Big Mac bucking apples. "That there is our brother Big Macintosh, or just Big Mac. He's not much for words."

Entering the gate, Applejack placed a hoof to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle, and within a minute or two Big Mac came trotting out of the orchard. "Big Mac, this is Darkstar, he's gonna be staying here with us for awhile," Applejack said. "Princess Celestia said he needs lots of fresh air and quiet so she asked for him to stay with us." the red earth pony nodded. "Now comes the hard part. Darkstar, if you don't mind."

The unicorn looked down, before hesitantly reaching up and lowering his hood to reveal his face. Big Mac didn't blink or flinch. "You should get Granny to give you a salve for that," he said.

"You think that'll help?" Apple Bloom.

"Eeyup!" he replied.

"Well then, lets go see Granny Smith," Applejack said, as the four ponies headed for the farmhouse.

* * *

Granny Smith was snoozing in her rocker when they finally arrived. "Granny! Granny! GRANNY!" Apple Bloom shouted, startling the old mare awake.

"Who what where when!" she exclaimed, looking around wildly, before stopping to look at the others. "Oh it's just you youngins… Applejack, who yer friend?"

"Granny this is Darkstar," she replied. "Darkstar this is Granny Smith."

"Hello," he said, before lowering his hood.

Granny Smith stood and slowly walked over towards the unicorn and placed a hoof on his chin and slowly turned his head to get a better look at the area around his eye. "Applejack fetch a bowl of warm water and a clean rag," she said. "Apple Bloom, fetch a jar of salve from the bathroom cabinet."

Soon, with all she needed, Granny Went to work. Dipping the rag in the warm water she rung it out before carefully wiping Darkstar's face. Soon the rag and water were pink, and the flesh around Darkstar's eye was clean from leaking fluid. Dabbing her hoof in the salve she carefully spread it around the unicorn's eye. Darkstar sigh, the cooling salve took away the heat from his wound, before the old mare placed a clean bandage over his eye. "There, keep that on and we'll change it in tomorrow morning," she said.

"Thank you," he said, he reached for his hood but hesitated, before lowering his hooves.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying," Applejack said. Heading into the house, the earth pony led Darkstar upstairs. "Your room is right here, next to Big Mac's and across from mine. I'll let you unpack."

Darkstar entered the room and shut the door. The room was decent sized, big enough for one pony, a bed, dresser and a bookshelf. Setting his saddlebags on the bed Darkstar began to unpack.

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
